


Animal

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Frottage, M/M, werewolf!dagur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup takes Dagur into the middle of the forest on a full moon, and has a way to distract him from his werewolf tendencies.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: werewolf + outdoors

Hiccup had taken Dagur to a clearing in the middle of the forest, away from any human civilization. It was the full moon, and Dagur could sometimes lose control during the full moon, so Hiccup didn’t want him around any people. 

Dagur stared up at the sky, bright with stars, the moon shining down on them. His pupils were wide, almost taking up his entire iris. He held Hiccup’s hand, and Hiccup felt claws slide out against his skin.

“Hiccup, I can feel it.”

“Which is why I brought you out here,” Hiccup said. He squeezed Dagur’s hand. “I didn’t want you hurting anybody.”

“Then why did you come with me?”

“Because I trust you.”

Dagur looked at Hiccup, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Hiccup could see his fangs. “I don’t trust me.”

Hiccup came close, put a hand to Dagur’s cheek. “It’s okay,” he said quietly. “You won’t hurt me.”

“What if I do?”

Hiccup shook his head. He trusted Dagur completely. He knew his lover wouldn’t hurt him unless he asked. “I trust you,” he said. “I really do.”

Hiccup had seen Dagur transform before. He wasn’t with him on every full moon, but he was now. He’d been visiting Berserker Island, and the chief had asked him to stay in his house with him. Hiccup had happily accepted. He liked being with Dagur. It was odd, given the war that had happened between them, but Dagur had truly changed. He was a good person now, not keen on hurting anyone, even as a werewolf. It was a gift that some of the Berserkers were given by the gods, and it was fitting that it had been given to their youngest ever chief. 

“But-”

Hiccup stopped Dagur’s protest with a kiss. He put his hands at Dagur’s waist, and Dagur took ahold of Hiccup’s hips. 

“I know something that will distract you,” Hiccup said, brushing his hand through Dagur’s unruly red hair. 

Dagur chuckled. “You really think sex will work?” Sometimes it was like he could read Hiccup’s mind. 

“I think so. We can try it.” Hiccup wanted to have sex with Dagur when he was like this. There was something so animalistic about him that Hiccup liked. 

Dagur rubbed his hands over Hiccup’s hips. “Okay.”

They kissed, first gently, then heavier, passionately. Hiccup panted against Dagur’s lips, found his belt. He began to undo it with deft fingers, and it fell to the ground. Dagur found Hiccup’s belt as well. Hiccup grabbed at Dagur’s ass, ground himself against him. He couldn’t feel Dagur’s erection through his armor, but he was sure that it was there, growing, just for him. Hiccup yanked down Dagur’s faulds, put a hand between Dagur’s legs. Yes, there was his erection. He gave it a squeeze through his pants. Dagur moaned, broke out of the kiss to begin pulling at Hiccup’s leather armor. It was a mess of armor and clothing, but finally, they were naked to each other. They grabbed at each other, Dagur’s claws gliding against Hiccup’s skin, making him shiver pleasantly. Dagur kissed along Hiccup’s jaw, then the side of his neck. His fangs brushed dangerously against his skin, and Hiccup gave a small gasp. 

They fell into the grass in a tangle of limbs, mouths seeking each other out. Hiccup grasped desperately at Dagur’s cock. He wanted that inside him, but he couldn’t at the moment with no oil anywhere in sight. He should have thought of that if he’d brought Dagur here to have sex. Oh well. There were other ways to do it without penetration. 

Hiccup shoved Dagur off of him, then climbed onto him, mouth going for his cock. Dagur groaned, put his hand in Hiccup’s hair. His claws dug into his scalp a little, and Hiccup grunted around Dagur’s cock. He sucked at the head with a moan. He always loved the taste and feel of Dagur in his mouth.

Dagur’s cock was a good size, and nicely curved. It wasn’t monstrously large, but was still a little on the bigger side. Hiccup took it till it was almost touching the back of his throat. He couldn’t take Dagur completely just yet - that needed practice that neither of them had had the time for. Still, Dagur clearly liked this. He was tugging at Hiccup’s hair, moaning and cursing. The grass prickled uncomfortably against Hiccup’s naked skin, but that was okay. They were outside under the moon and the stars, and he couldn’t think of a better place for this. 

Dagur growled loudly. Then he was tugging Hiccup’s head up, pulling him into a kiss. He yanked Hiccup into his lap, their cocks touching. Then Dagur was taking them together in one hand, began thrusting up against him. Hiccup moaned wantonly, tilted his head back. Dagur’s lips ran over his throat. There was the teasing of fangs at his collarbone.

“You can bite me,” Hiccup told Dagur.

“What?”

“ _ Bite me _ ,” Hiccup ordered. He wasn’t a chief just yet, but he was still royalty, could still give orders. 

Dagur followed through on it, bit at his collarbone, breaking skin with the sharpness of his fangs, drawing blood. Hiccup cried out, clutched Dagur hard, digging his nails into his back. He thrusted against him, loving the feeling of their cocks sliding together. 

Dagur groaned at the taste and feel of blood, began lapping at it, making rumbling noises in his chest. Hiccup loved it. 

Then Dagur seemed to lose all control. He threw Hiccup down, began thrusting against him madly. When Hiccup looked at him, his green eyes were glowing in the night. He dug his claws into his hip, holding him in place, and Hiccup cried out at the pain. A part of him liked it though, liked the way Dagur was losing control with him. Dagur bit his shoulder, a lupine whine leaving his throat as he clung to him with his fangs. Hiccup yelled and grunted and moaned. He was adoring the pain along with the pleasure. 

Hiccup’s orgasm crashed over him, and he screamed with it. Dagur growled loudly, fangs still in his shoulder. Dagur worked him through it, then continued past the decline. At first, Hiccup didn’t feel much, but then he was overwhelmed by agony. He squirmed underneath Dagur with a shout, though he liked this pain too. 

Dagur seemed to like the squirming, as he came soon after that, spurting his seed all over Hiccup’s cock and belly. 

Dagur pulled his claws and fangs back, straightened to look at Hiccup. He was panting, blood dripping from his teeth. The bestial look on his face faded though.

“Hiccup, I… I hurt you.”

Hiccup caressed Dagur’s back. “I asked you to.”

“But… you’re bleeding.” He licked the substance from his lips.

“And we can take care of that. It’s okay.” Hiccup really didn’t mind. He’d wanted Dagur to go all bestial on him. It turned him on like crazy when he saw him like that. 

“Okay.”

“For now, let’s just rest.”

Dagur settled himself in the grass beside Hiccup, a hand on his stomach, not seeming to care about the mess there. “Okay.”

And so, under the light of the full moon, they pressed against each other and listened to each other’s heart beats. 


End file.
